


Serendipity

by SensitiveOrange



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modernverse AU, Mutual Pining, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveOrange/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: “Crush” was such a stupid word, he thought, one that was invented by people who wanted to belittle those who believed in the concept of love. Frankly, Lance didn’t just like Keith – he loved him. Since he could remember, Keith was the only thing on his mind all the time.Despite being at odds with each other, Lance drank in every word Keith spoke like a fine wine and enjoyed feeling tipsy – every retort, tease, and joke rung in his mind like a song stuck on repeat. There was something in the way Keith moved that brought war to Lance’s heart.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a roleplay I have going on with a very special person. If you're reading this Sadie, know that I'm talking about you.

Keith rolled his eyes yet again, bored as he listened to Lance ramble on about this so called ‘haunted house’ to the others.

“Look, all I’m saying is that it’s worth checking out! Who knows? We might even come across an actual ghost.” Lance drawled on, his eyes holding a sense of excitement. Pidge didn’t bother looking up from her computer screen. 

“Dude, how many times do I have to say it? Ghosts aren’t real. There is no concrete evidence that they exist, so you’d just be wasting your time by going there.” She explained with a brief eye roll, quick fingers resuming their typing on the keyboard. Lance scoffed and crossed his arms.

“It would _not_ be a waste of time. Ghosts are totally real, I’ve seen tons of videos online of people going ghost-hunting and then talking to them.” Lance insisted, quite positive that knew exactly what he was talking about. “You believe me, right buddy?” He directed the question to Hunk, who merely shrugged and flashed him an awkward smile.

“I mean, anything is possible. But I don’t want to be one of the ones to find out if it _is_ true.” 

Right. Hunk was a bit of a scaredy-cat. Even if he did want to, he’d still refuse to go out of fear of something bad happening to them while they were there, and Lance wasn’t the type of person to force his best friend to do anything he didn’t want to. 

“Ughhhh, fine.” Lance sighed, feeling somewhat defeated when he didn’t get the responses he wanted.

Just as he was ready to ditch the subject, he remembered who else was in the room besides his two friends. Mischievous eyes caught sight of Keith’s disinterested gaze and Lance let out a gravely chuckle. Why didn’t he think of asking him before? He knew for sure that he’d get an opinion out of the older male if he tried hard enough to. “Hey Mullet, you haven’t said a single word since we got here.” He pointed out, sauntering over to the chair Keith sat in, “What do you think? You can’t tell me ghosts don’t exist.”

Unamused, Keith raised a brow in question and picked his head up to meet Lance’s eyes. 

“Hm, no comment.” He replied dryly. The Cuban pouted and let out an indignant scoff, stomping his foot against the ground to emphasize his displeasure.

“C’monnn, don’t be like that with me.” He complained, voice whiny and small. 

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed both arms over his chest, not in the mood to see or hear his friend start complaining, “Fine, fine. I never said they didn’t exist, but I highly doubt they do. The whole thing just seems bizarre.” He disclosed. Lance scowled and jutted out his bottom lip.

“Haww, you’re no fun.” He retorted with a quiet huff, “So, you’re also saying you wouldn’t join me?”

“Join you on what?” Keith wasn’t sure what he meant, having zoned out a little while he was eavesdropping on the others’ conversation from earlier.

“To explore the house, dumbass. I need someone to come with me.” Lance prompted like if it were obvious. Keith shook his head, 

“Uh, why would I do that?”

“Because you’re like- super badass. You aren’t afraid of anything. I think it’d be useful to have you around if I go.” He explained, trying to coax his friend into saying yes. Keith raised his brows, now interested in the topic after hearing the way Lance complimented him.

“Go on.”

Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Tomorrow; seven pm. If you meet me at my place, I’ll drive us there.” He cooed, voice becoming dangerously low and suggestive. “...Unless you’re, yknow.. _chicken._ ” He teased. 

Keith was taken back by Lance’s tone. He wasn’t used to him talking like _that._ Sure, it wasn’t the first time Lance threw flirts at him but this time it felt different, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

Luckily, he was able to compose himself and carry on with the conversation like nothing. He narrowed his eyes at Lance’s insinuation, his amusement spiking through as the next couple of words rolled off of his tongue.

“Oh, I’m no chicken, McClain.” He hummed, “I’ll join you on your little ghost-hunting adventure.” He grumbled, now determined to prove a point.

“Oh my gosh, really? Yay! This is going to be so much fun.” Lance grinned, his blue eyes shimmering with happiness. 

_Fun?_

Meanwhile, Hunk and Pidge exchanged knowing glances with each other, both wearing an amused smirk on their faces.

Keith soon got the notion that he didn’t think this one through.


	2. Mistake?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Instagram! @sensitiveorange

In all honesty, Lance was surprised Keith had actually gone forth with the idea to meet up with him at his place, just like he asked him too.

“Huh, you’re serious?” Lance asked, bewildered by the determined man standing in his porch.

“Obviously. I told you I’m not a chicken.” Keith scoffed for the gazillionth time. “Are we going or not? Didn’t you say you wanted to go visit that stupid house?”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, tell Keith that they didn’t have to go, but then grinned. No way. Keith _wanted_ to go. He couldn’t resist such opportunity to witness Keith get scared shitless. 

“Duh, course we are.”

Fortunately, Lance had everything prepared already. All of the materials they would need were situated inside of the trunk, ready to be used – lots of cameras, flashlights, even these thing called spirit boxes which were supposed to scan through various radio frequencies and pick up on the voices of ghosts.

He told Keith it was because he planned to go by himself at a future point in time; that the thought of ghost-hunting appealed to him so he wanted to try it, but never found the right time to do so.

“Of course someone like _you_ would be into that.” Keith teased on their way out, making Lance’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” He barked back, shooting Keith a glare after he finished locking up the house. 

“It means that you’re a weirdo.” He answered rhetorically with a smirk. Cocky much? The Cuban rolled his eyes, holding back on saying something he might regret later.

With the keys in hand, Lance unlocked the car doors so they could climb in the car. Keith made himself comfortable in the passenger’s seat and buckled in his seat belt – something he always did to ensure his own safety. Lance got in and did the same, slipping the car key into the ignition to whir up the engine. 

“You ready, Mullet?” Lance sideglanced him with a small smile, backing out of his driveway and turning onto the road that would inevitably lead them out of the neighborhood.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Keith replied in a bored tone, “It’s just a house.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes. There was something tugging at his chest and he wasn’t sure whether it was annoyance or disappointment for Keith’s lack of enthusiasm. “Y’know, you could at least pretend like you give a shit.” He retorted, tearing his gaze away from the jerk beside him in favor of focusing on the road ahead, pouting.

Keith caught a glimpse of his friend’s pout and felt a shudder of amusement run down his spine, finding it endearing how easily bothered Lance was for everything. “I know, but it’s fun to bug you sometimes.” He teased, voice lighthearted and playful. 

“Whatever, asshole.” There was a slight quirking up of his lips, but Lance said nothing more, making a sharp left turn towards the highway.

A slight uneasiness began in Keith’s chest as they devolved into the more suburban side of town but he pushed it aside, knowing full well that if he showed any signs of fear, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He closed his eyes and pillowed his head against the window, letting his thoughts serve as a distraction from what was to come.

Lance on the other hand watched for the highway signs as he drove, lights on full beam. He noted how the sun descended into the horizon and the skies were overhung with blankets of gray.

“Shit. Should’ve brought an umbrella.” He complained when the first couple of drops pattered across the windshield.

“Nah, we’ll be okay.” To Keith, the rain simply provided comfort; the sound was calming and reminded him of a better place. A smile wormed its way to his face and he slowly but surely slipped off into a peaceful sleep. 

With his peripherals, Lance watched Keith drift off. A soft chuckle left his lips, wondering how someone could look so pretty being asleep. A blush rose to his face when he found himself staring for longer than necessary, eyes darting back forward to refocus on the road. He sighed.

“Crush” was such a stupid word, he thought, one that was invented by people who wanted to belittle those who believed in the concept of love. Frankly, Lance didn’t just like Keith – he loved him. Since he could remember, Keith was the only thing on his mind all the time.

Despite being at odds with each other, Lance drank in every word Keith spoke like a fine wine and enjoyed feeling tipsy – every retort, tease, and joke rung in his mind like a song stuck on repeat. There was something in the way Keith moved that brought war to Lance’s heart.

His chest tightened and he breathed out a shaky sigh. A crush; that’s all he’d ever be. Nothing more.

_It’s fine. At least we’re friends._

His hand fiddled with the radio, wanting to fill his ears with happy, cheerful tunes to drown out the thoughts plaguing his mind. He hummed a quiet melody in time to the beat of the song. Keith remained asleep, his head drooping off to rest against the window glass. Soft snores escaped his lips. Lance grinned to himself. How cute was _that_? Keith was obviously a heavy sleeper, he noticed, which worked in his favor because he didn’t want to disrupt Keith with his music. 

Temptation filled his senses; his fingers began twitching against the steering wheel. The music no longer helped in his predicament. When did Keith become so alluring? Maybe it was just the moment; how the two were alone together for once in their lives. Lance swallowed heavily, it took everything in him to not pull over and kiss the fuck out of those plump, red lips. He thanked the Gods above that he still had his sense of morale - the one thing that kept him from doing something stupid.

Through tinted, fogged up windows, Lance caught sight of the off ramp and drove that way. That definitely jogged his memory. They had a goal, of course. He wasn’t going to let the gear he spent hundreds of dollars on go to waste.

Amazed by the change of scenery, he grinned. He hadn’t ventured towards this part of town in a long time. The air was as crisp as the countryside. Traffic lights flickered to control the non-existent vehicles. This was definitely a ghost town. The rain had gradually ceased and moonlight peered through the clouds, the only illumination for miles around. 

Lance’s directions hadn’t been too far off, remembering them clearly from the website he used to discover abandoned locations a while back when he first got into this obscene hobby. He turned at a roundabout, the car engine singing to the eerily empty streets. He eyed Keith every once in a while, ensuring that he was still alive and breathing. 

_Too bad I gotta wake him.. he looks so peaceful._

He pouted, neglecting that same urge to kiss Keith he felt previously during the drive. He shook his head and cursed under his breath, berating himself for thinking such reckless things. 

Right before he ceded into his own thoughts, Lance spotted their destination up ahead at the end of the road. He grinned, stepping on the gas. He slowed down as he neared the shanty driveway and carefully pulled in to park. His brought his gaze up.

“Whoah...”

The house stood hefty before them, a beauty of an era long ago. The walls looked firm, the window frames strong, glass double glazed and whole. Lance wondered why this place was even abandoned in the first place. It looked completely in tact, aside from the pungent odor that traveled in through the air vents. He cringed. 

_Yeah, nope. Never mind. This place is a dump._

Reluctantly, he shut off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition, clipping them to his pants. He gave the house a few uneasy glances before ultimately deciding turning back was fruitless.

“We’re here.” He said, shooting Keith a brief glance. No response. He bit his lip, hesitantly reaching one hand across the center console to shake his friend. “Keith, get up.” He said, louder this time. Keith stirred at the movement and batted at Lance’s hands.

“Alright- alright.. I’m up! Stop shaking me.” He rasped out in his half asleep haze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lance blushed. Damn, he sounded hot. His tore his gaze away and he gulped, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Keith didn’t notice, running a hand through his hair to fix its unruliness. 

“Is this it?” Keith asked after a moment of dead silence, fixing his eyes towards the house. Displeasure washed over his features. “Doesn’t look that scary.”

Lance snapped out of his reverie and nodded in agreement, “Right? Oh well- hopefully the inside makes up for it.” He stated while he unbuckled his seat-belt and got out of the car. He lifted his arms up and stretched, a satisfying pop came from his back. Keith did the same and stepped out onto the grass, muttering a complaint or two about how his shoes were getting soiled by the mud. 

With one click of his finger, Lance unlocked the trunk. He strolled behind the car and lifted the hood up. “Help me take these in.” He called out, reaching inside and picking up a couple of cameras and flashlights. Keith followed suit and did as he was asked, grabbing the rest of the things Lance brought with him. 

“Is this seriously necessary?” Keith raised an incredulous brow at the amount of supplies Lance had.

Lance scoffed, “Dude, have you not watched Ghost Hunters? All of this is infantile compared to everything _they_ use.” He stated matter-of-factly with a hum, closing the trunk with his free hand. Keith rolled his eyes playfully. 

“No, I don’t watch those silly shows like you do.” He teased and headed to the front door, climbing the wooden steps of the porch. Lance scrambled after him.

“They’re not silly! You’re just lame and have zero taste when it comes to shows!” The Cuban retorted once he caught up with him, stopping short at the top step when he heard a deafening creak. Both boys jerked back in fear, Lance nearly dropping everything in his hands in the process while Keith stumbled backwards a little, almost losing his footing.

“O- Okay… _that_ was..” Keith gulped.

“Spooky...” Lance breathed out, feeling how fast his heart was going. 

“Don’t tell me you still want to go in there.” 

“We’re not turning back because of a noise. It’s probably got some water damage.” Lance replied adamantly and approached the door, shuddering as his hand came in contact with the cold, ancient knob. 

“You’re insufferable.” Keith sighed and watched intently, eyes widening ever so slightly when Lance turned the doorknob at once, using a knee to force the pry the door open.

_Creak!_

A foul stench invaded Lance’s nostrils, one that almost made him hurl.

Okay, maybe coming here was a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya liked, please leave kudos or a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. <3<3


End file.
